The Next Apprentice
by Anahita Unduli II
Summary: A Jedi Girl born to a terrible fate,is in love with her master,and is the child of another Jedi Master. Will she survive the dangers of the war? Or will she subcumb to dark side of the Force? Read the fanfic that takes the SW universe by storm! ON HOLD
1. Journal Memory Entry 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars, it belongs to George Lucas! I am not making any money off of this! Please enjoy, and I have finally gotten around to typing this! It will also be going on my account! May the Force be with you!

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Next Apprentice _

Journal Memory Entry 1- My Firstborn's Birth- (Mirial, 34 BBY)- 

The day started out as a normal day for me, my body was a bit sore, but that wasn't anything new. Because I, Luminara Unduli, had become unexpectedly pregnant, Palaptine sent me back to my home world of Mirial; along with Jedi Master Aayla Secura, until the baby was born. The three of us were to keep this a secret from the council, which was quite risky. I had managed to use four and a half months on missions and battles, while Aayla spent six months on the battlefield.

This was so no one would not notice any change. My people agreed to help me, as they understood some of the rules the Jedi had. We were said to be on a series of missions near the outer rim planets, helping to gain control there. Aayla was already up, and she helped me get off the bed. I sighed as I walked downstairs, and sat down at the table. "Luminara, what's wrong?" my friend asked, looking at me from the couch. "I'm just tired and a little bit depressed, that's all Mirachim." I replied, as Aayla poured us some warm tea. "Thank you, Aayla. Luminara, I told you that baby is going to be trouble! Woman who are pregnant only get depression in the beginning or half-way through, not two months before it's going to be due!" her friend said in a warning tone, sipping her tea in frustration.

"You're welcome, Mirachim. And she is only a month and one week away from having the child. The child may just have an opposite affect while developing inside of her. She is going to be very special." Aayla said, trying to calm the woman down, and reassure her. "I just want the time to go by quickly, so it can be born. I have duties that require my services, as well as Aayla's." Luminara said, staring at the calendar. "Well it won't take long, and it'll come when you're not expecting it." she said, knowing from past experiences of other deliveries she had performed. "I hope you're right." Aayla said quietly to herself, as she felt some fear rising in her chest.

A few weeks passed, and the pain increased to an extremely painful level. There was only two weeks left to go, I knew I just had to keep bearing with it. The next day, however, came a unexpectency. I had been up for a few hours, just trying to pass the time, minus the morning sickness. All of a sudden, I felt strange. I looked down at the floor to see water flowing out from underneath me. "Aayla! Aayla!" I cried out urgently, hoping that she was awake.

She came out of her room, and rushed downstairs to see what the matter was so early in the morning. (It was about 6 AM in the morning, FYI). "Luminara, what's wrong?" she asked, before her bare feet touched the water. "My water broke. Although it didn't break entirely, so the baby must be trying to get out early. What should I do?" she replied in a panic, breathing heavily.

"Calm down. You haven't broken entirely, so there's still time before it starts. We'll let Mirachim know, and she'll keep an eye out for you. Just calm down, it'll do no good if you panic." Aayla told her, as she calmed down a bit. Aayla went and told Mirachim, who got the spare bedroom ready for her, just in case. A few hours passed, and then another few, till it was just about two in the afternoon. All of a sudden, she felt her body rip in pain. Luminara gritted her teeth, as a few seconds later, her water broke once again, and a bigger pain hit her.

Aayla helped her up to the bedroom, and got Mirachim. I don't really remember what happened besides the pain, but after an hour and a half, the baby finally came out. Although she was crying, I smiled out of relief and happiness. Even if I wouldn't get to be there for my child. "What are you going to name her, Luminara?" Aayla asked the next day, as we were to leave that afternoon for Coruscant. "I've had this name in mind for quite some time, but now that I've seen her, I know it will work perfectly for her." Luminara said, walking over to the crib where the newborn girl was sleeping, and picked her up in her arms.

"My little one, as all newborns must be named within three days of birth; I bestow upon you a special necklace to wear when you are much older; which guarantees your name for life. And the hope that you will become a proud member of our race. From today on, your birthday is December 16th, 34 BBY, and your name is Anahita Unduli II." Luminara recited, placing the necklace on her head. She placed her back in the crib; smiling happily at the event she had preformed.

"Luminara, we're all set to go. Are you sure you're ready to leave? And will you tell me the baby's name?" Aayla asked, coming into the room. "I'm ready. Her name is Anahita Unduli the second." she replied, as Aayla took one last look at the baby. "How are you two going to meet each other in the future?" she asked in concern for both of them. "She'll know about me eventually, so she'll probably try and find some way to leave here and find me." she told her, as they headed downstairs and stopped at the door.

"It'll be strange getting back into the swing of things, won't it?" Luminara asked in thought, as Aayla just nodded in agreement. "We should leave. It'll be better for you if we go now, instead of later when you're too attached to Anahita." Aayla humorously said, trying to cheer Luminara up. She smiled, and walked out the door with Aayla. As they got on a small transporter which would take them to the beginning of the desert, where a Republic ship was waiting to take them back to Coruscant.

Mirachim waved at them, and once they were out of sight, she went back inside the house. About half an hour later, we reached the ship. As we took off, I felt the oddest feeling that something was up. "General Luminara? Is there something wrong?" asked the ships clone commander, as he drove the ship out of the atmosphere. "No, it's nothing. There's nothing wrong at all." she said, letting herself be composed instead of worrying about her baby. We left the planet of Mirial behind, along with my little girl, Anahita.

-Journal Memory Entry 1-End-


	2. Journal Memory Entry 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, and make no money from this. It's purly for fun and entertainment. I also thank my reviewer, and hope I will receive more feedback. Sorry if it doesn't make sense! Dont' worry, next starts the chapters and Anahita's first apperance in the present! :D These journal entrys are usually insight on events and background info of Anahita, they are important for future events. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Journal Memory Entry 2- Her Little Years- (Coruscant, 34 BBY, one week and three days after Anahita's birth) - Senate Building-

"Then it's settled. We will take these requests and fulfill them, while convincing them. Meeting adjourned." Palaptine said, as the Jedi left the room. Yoda was one of the last ones out, along with Jedi Master Mace Windu at his side. Fwoosh! The doors opened, and they walked out into the hallway. Both of them said nothing, but then Yoda turned around, and walked back towards the Chancellors office. "Master Yoda, why are you going back to the Chancellors office?" Windu asked with a confused look on his face. "A strange energy of the force is here. And not one I've seen in the temple for that matter." Yoda said, looking around the area for the source. Yoda looked to the right of him, and there, hidden by a special cloth-made blanket, was a newborn baby girl.

"A baby? How on earth did it get in here?" Windu asked in surprise, walking over to where Master Yoda stood. "That, I do not know. Considering the situation, Chancellor Palaptine will need to know about her. Come." Yoda said, as he picked her up, and they went back into the room. "Master Yoda, Master Windu, what are you doing back here? Wait a minute, why is there-?" he asked, looking up and noticing the child that Yoda held in his arms. "Chancellor Palaptine, Master Yoda found this newborn out in the hallway. Someone must have abandoned their child here for whatever reason." Windu explained to him, as the little girl woke up. "She is too young to be raised in the temple. Judging by her size and appearance, she is only two week old, I would say. Is there any information with her?" Palaptine said, determining as best he could the babies age.

"We need someone to look after her, or at least adopt her until we can either find information on her; or an age where she can live in the Jedi temple. But no, there was nothing else with her besides this blanket." Yoda said, as the girl looked up at all of them. "A nursing droid could take care of her until we have this matter settles, Chancellor." Windu suggested to him. Palaptine looked and Windu and asked "Are you going to tell the council about this?" Mace though in silence for a moment, and looked down at the girl, whose eyes shied away from his gaze. "Yes, maybe she'll even have midochlorians to become a Jedi. But we'll have to see about that later." he replied, and the Chancellor agreed.

* * *

About a week later, Anahita was determined to have a good amount of midochlorians to become a Jedi and was taken into the Jedi Temple. I took a liking to her; she was a very innocent baby. So pure and untainted, I wished she would stay that way. But such things do not always happen the way you want them too. Many of the Jedi loved her, as she was just irresistible for her age. It was funny how she reacted to each of them, although Luminara she could barely stand, and Aayla she would only tolerate. Anahita was attached to me, but I always noticed that she was very attached to Kit Fisto.

She loved playing with his tendrils, or she would fall asleep in his arms, which he never complained about. Even as she became a year old, their bond didn't cease, it became stronger. She also was attached to Plo Koon, Anakin, and even Obi-Wan! It had now been three years, and this is the memory of her I remember the most. We never found out who her parents were, she never seemed to find it lonely without having them. Besides me, of course. She considered the Jedi to be her family. On the day of her third birthday, Anahita was jumping up and down in excitement, just waiting for her annual cake.

* * *

"Anahita, stop bouncing! I think you'll create a hole in the floor for you to fall through at the rate you're going!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, trying to keep the hyper girl from jumping up and down. "But Obi-Wan! I want cake! How much longer?" she whined, stopping for the moment at least. "There's four hours, twenty-seven minutes, and nine seconds till the party. Can't we find something quiet for you to do?" Obi-Wan told her, looking at a nearby clock. "I would read, but I can't yet, because no one's taught me." she complained, which was starting to get on his nerves. "Anahita, did you ever think of using a learning device to start your reading?" he asked, trying to get her to do something productive.

"No. Where can I find one, Obi-Wan?" she asked curiously, as he motioned for her to follow him. She walked beside him quietly, as her shoes made a small taping noise as they passed through the deserted halls. After they had gotten the little machine, she became occupied with it for the next few hours. "Well, would you look at that? Anahita, it's time for your party." Obi-Wan told her, looking up at the clock. Her head sprung up, as she put the stuff back. "Let's go, let's go!" she cried, pulling his hand with little effort. "Alright. Don't be hasty, Anahita, it's not like the party's going to start without you!" he said, laughing, as they made their way (at a good pace) to the room it was being held in.

* * *

He opened the door for her, and everyone looked at them. Everyone said happy birthday, as she great fully accepted their words with a big smile. The party went on with a few games, cake (which Anahita couldn't resist eating a lot of), talking, and then the presents. Yoda handed his small and long shaped box to his daughter, who begun to untie the ribbon. The ribbon came off, and she opened the box. Inside the box was a small, beaded chain. "What's this supposed to be?" she asked, holding it up. "Instead of going through an orientation when you enter the Jedi temple, there are a few cases where a family member will give you a beaded chain, each one being different. Looks like you'll be going there soon, right master Yoda?" Anakin said, looking over at the old man. "Yes, but she won't start till next month, when it'll resume after the small vacation they get. The force has indeed chosen Anahita, which is supposedly going to be very strong in her future." Yoda replied happily, as Anahita went and hugged him. He hugged her back, but then, without warning… crash! The glass windows shattered into hundreds of pieces, as Anahita was snatched from my arms.

A woman smirked, and I knew at once she was a bounty hunter! Anakin immediately went into action, but he wasn't able to catch Anahita's hands in time. She tossed Anahita into the ship, and sped off at a high speed; in a hurry to avoid battle with Jedi. We tried our best to track the ship down, but by the time we did, it had already been abandoned. After a year had gone by, Palaptine asked that we continue our duties, and try to locate her by a missing poster. So we did, even though we all terribly wanted to find her, it couldn't be done in a universe so vast.

I put her second, next to war, of course, knowing I could find her sooner if we could finish the war. It didn't cease, and kept getting worse, but there was no trace; until, 11 ½ years later, she was found on Naboo. It turns out she had lived there from age 5 to almost 12, in the farmland, city streets, and the palace. Senator Amidala was our hope, but she knew nothing else, but I at least knew some things that went on during that time. Anahita had to be found, and soon. Or else there would be no chance for her to survive…. –end of Journal Memory Entry 2-

* * *

I hope you like this, comments and reviews are very much appreciated and welcome, including anonamouys ones! Next chapter, you will be returned to present day and the first chapter! New chapter will be up in a day or a few. Until next time, may the force be with you!


	3. The Coruscant Visitor

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated much, I have had some stuff to do, and this chapter was veyr long to type! Ten pages to be exact! That's why it took forever to get it done, so don't kill me! Also, I do not own Star Wars or any other part of it, belongs to George Lucas. I also make no money off of this story. This is the first chapter to this story, and no there isn't going to be journal entries for a while. I do it as journal entries,episodes, or chapters! Anahita is my character, so no stealing her! Please enjoy, and I would love feedback! Thanks to those who reviewed already,I really appreciate it! And now, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Coruscant Visitor- 

(Coruscant, 21 BBY)

It has now been twelve years since Anahita's disappearance and kidnapping, giving way to more destruction of the Clone Wars. As the Jedi Council was in session, a female hidden by a long, purple cloak stood in front of the towering, government building. She felt a bit of fear go through her. '_Will they recognize me? After all, I look a lot different now then back when I was a child.' _she thought, going in through the corridors, hoping no one would notice her.

"_Who are you, miss? I haven't seen you here before. Do you have authorization_?" the droid asked, pointing at her. "Um, look, I used to live here a long time ago, and I would like to meet with the Jedi, so you can let me go upstairs, right?" she asked nicely with a bit of hope, but he pointed his weapon at her without fail. "_Stand down, unless you wish for me to shoot at you." _he ordered, but she knew she was not going to let him beat her. "Then catch me if you can!" she said, speeding past him. "_Come back here_!" it said, but she had already gotten far away from the droid.

'_Okay, that droid will be calling security, so I have a few minutes before they start looking for me. I'm on the opposite side of the building, but not too far away from a lift.' _she thought, looking around the corner where her ride was. She heard the sound of clone's feet clicking against the floor, and looked at the lift in a swift movement of her head. Her heart skipped a beat as she made a dash for the life, wishing they wouldn't see her. "There she is! Get her before the lift closes!" said one of the clones, as they saw her enter the lift. She pressed the button, and it started to close. One of the clones made it into the life just in time. He cornered her.

"Okay girl, just surrender now and you won't get hurt, alright?" he asked her, pointing his gun slowly at her. Bam! She hit him on his helmet, which caused him to stagger back. He shot his blaster at her, but she managed to avoid it. "Trooper, come in! What is your situation with the intruder?" asked the voice from the comlink on his wrist. "Sir! The intruder is refusing to stand down. And she is definitely not the average person. I believe she is trained in some fighting!" the clone replied, as she appeared next to him, which he looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry that I'm doing this, but I have an entrance to make pretty soon, and you're slowing me down." she said in an annoyed voice. Bizet! The comlink went dead. "CT-02-371! Do you copy?" the commander of the squad asked through the comlink, but no reply or sound came back from the comlink. "Sir, do you want us to pursue the intruder?" asked one coming up to him. "Yes. Split up into three groups and search each floor. Report back if anyone finds her." he told them, and they each got into their groups.

* * *

Ding! The lift doors opened, and she got off, pulling the clone to the side of the hall and laid him against the wall. She hid herself by the small, round lift that went up the next ten or more floors. It opened, and two ship commanders stepped out. Taking her chances, she snuck in just as they noticed her. She got away easily, and made it all the way to the fifth tenth floor before she was found by… Anakin Skywalker!

"So, you're the one who's been causing a ruckus this morning. Quite a surprise that you got in here! Feel like sharing some information with me about your intentions?" Anakin said with a smug look, as she stepped off the lift. "No, not in the mood. Besides, I went in the back door, not anywhere else, just so you know. Oh, and I'm gonna have to get by you, so watch out." she said in a bored voice, reaching for something in her pocket underneath the cloak. Anakin pointed his lightsaber right at her neck, and she stood for a moment.

"Take your hand out of your pocket and tell me you'll go quietly with me." he said in a soft tone, looking at her. '_He's using mind tricks! Good thing it has no effect on me or I'd be in trouble! Let's play along…' _she thought, taking her hand out. She looked at him with a glance and said, "I will go quietly with you." Anakin slowly lowered his lightsaber, as he watched her very closely, looking for any sign of movement. Bam! She punched him in the stomach without warning. He let go of his saber, and went falling backwards. She went to go and make a run for it, but she saw that a small squadron of clones was preparing to ambush her.

Anakin had gotten back up, and signaled the men from both sides to close in on her. They rushed out, and blocked any means of escape for her. "Maybe now you'll come quietly? Or are we taking you in by force?" Anakin asked her once again, as she took out two lightsabers. Everyone looked at her in shock, as few Jedi used two lightsabers in battle. "Ahsoka! Now!" cried Anakin, as his padawan Ahsoka Tano jumped down from where she was hiding. Ahsoka swung at her with her green lightsaber, but she blocked it with one of her own instead. "Master! I think it would help if you would jump in any time now!" Ahsoka said, as Anakin ran at the other girl.

He swung his lightsaber at her, and before she could react, he had knocked it out of her hand. She looked annoyed now, and with a swipe of her hand, she took her other lightsaber from underneath Ahsoka's. Anakin and the woman struck at the same time, resulting in a dash of lightsabers. They hit again and again. Both of them weren't giving up. Ahsoka noticed the lightsaber that had been knocked out of the girl's hand was suddenly building. The red lightsaber was slowly coming along towards her, but Ahsoka grabbed it.

That instant, the lightsaber sent a shock of electricity around her entire body, as she fell down. "Ahsoka! What did you do?" Anakin said, glaring at her. "Hey, don't blame me, blame my lightsaber! If the wrong person touches them, it sends an electrical shock around their whole body. Luckily, it's a small amount and leaves the person blacked out for a few minutes." she told him, but he ignored her. He went to strike at her shoulder, but she did a back flip and avoided his attack. She grabbed her lightsaber from Ahsoka's hand, and proceeded to leave.

Before she could however, she was stopped by the troopers. Bam! She hit one of them in the head, knocking him down, but all the others surrounded her. She quickly put her lightsabers in her case, and tried to push through. Bam! One of them hit her in the face, as she went down on the floor. They immediately secured her, taking away any tech or weapons. "Take Ahsoka to the medical station in the next wing and see that she's alright. As for you…" Anakin told the men, as two of them carried Ahsoka. He turned to her, and told the two troopers "Take her to the prison cell. I'll deal with her later." He turned and walked away, going to report to the Jedi council.

* * *

"Come one girl, you heard him." said the clone on the left. She obeyed and followed him. They took her to the prisoner's cells, which she saw was devoid of windows and sunlight. "You'll be screened to check for any technology or weaponry we may have missed. Got it?" asked the other clone, who was sterner than his bother. The girl nodded as they uncuffed her wrists for the moment to take away what they had said. A medical droid then came in to do a medical scan. "The results are going to take a few minutes. General Skywalker will most likely interrogate you, and in the meantime, we will put you in a cell." the clone said, putting her into a cell at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Jedi council had been told of the fight between Anakin, Ahsoka, and the intruder. "A tough opponent she is indeed but why would she infiltrate the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked, puzzled by the actions of the prisoner. "We received word from security that she was heading towards the upper floors, which must mean she was here to kidnap or kill someone." Mace told them, which took the council members who were present by surprise. "Too young she is to be an assassin. We must consider other reasons, until they get the results of identity." Yoda said, as Anakin was observing the camera surveillance of her entrance into the building and the battle between him and his padawan. "Masters, doesn't she remind you of someone we all knew a long time ago?" he asked all of them, as the masters turned their heads towards Anakin. "I'm not sure we all know what you mean, Skywalker. And how could it be a girl we all know?" Mace asked in confusion, while Anakin zoomed in on a video from the holocam.

"Think about it. A girl who hasn't been here in years suddenly shows up, with an ability to use the force. When's the last time Anahita lived here?" Anakin said, although most of them were bewildered. "Age three?" Aayla guessed. "How would we realize it's her? It's been a long time since we've seen a photo of what she looks like." Windu asked Anakin, stating a good point. Anakin brought up a document and enlarged one of the pictures. Everyone's jaws dropped, as he just smiled. "Actually, I took the liberty of asking Senator Amidala for a recent picture of Anahita back a while ago. Thought it would come in handy somehow." Anakin explained while Plo Koon examined the video of her fighting the clone.

"Hmm… how would she know to wield a lightsaber, even making one? She never got to attend classes at the temple. And the color of those lightsabers is red." Plo Koon said wondering what had caused her to use a red crystal for a lightsaber. The red lightsabers were more normally used for dark side users and sith! "She could have found a teacher, even if they were a separatist. Whether or not she made them is a different subject. Should we talk to her just yet?" Aayla asked, trying to think of possible reasons for having a lightsaber. "Not now. After we get a result, then we'll talk to her. In the meantime, she'll just have to wait." Obi-Wan said, as to which they all agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl sat up against the wall in the cell, with a very bored expression on her face. "Ugh, this is so uncomfortable! It reminds me of the room I lived in on the ship when I was three, except that this cell is way bigger than it!" she said out loud to herself, rolling her eyes. She sighed, and dug in her pocket for something. The clones watching her on the monitors saw her take out a small electronic, containing something they weren't sure of. '_Jeez, I'm too nervous right now. Maybe the music will calm me down.' _she thought, and spotted the cameras out of her right eye. So she decided to tease them by showing off a little bit of her appearance. Pulling the hood of her cloak off, she revealed her face. "Zoom in on her!" He immediately did that with the camera, and saw that her hair was long and a dark brown.

She crossed her legs criss-cross, and held her head straight forward, closing her eyes. Her arms remained rested on her knees, as she started to listen to music and meditate. "What's she planning to do?" "I think she's meditating. Wish she would open her eyes, the color of them would help in identifying her." he said, as he took some individual shots of her from the camera. "Heh. We'll be lucky if we get a match, so don't get your hopes up." he replied with a laugh.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a clone arrived in the room with the results. Obi-Wan thanked him and the clone walked out. Taking the envelope, Yoda opened it to find that the results of both the DNA and records were positive. So it seems that it is her. Anahita has indeed returned." Yoda said in a softer voice. "I think that the Jedi council should take over from here."Windu said after a minute. "She'll be in a bad mood, I'm pretty sure of that. But I must agree. We need to know what's happened to her, and why she showed up in Coruscant alone." Plo Koon said to the other two members, as Yoda nodded. "Call the other members of the Jedi council for a meeting, Mace. Aayla, I want you to escort Anahita to the council room, we need to talk to her." Yoda instructed, as Mace and Aayla left the room.

* * *

Aayla went all the way down to where Anahita was being held, and told the clone troopers on duty to release her. "What for, General Secura?" "Master Yoda has asked me to escort her to the Jedi council room, and it's important to have her there." she explained to them, as one of them went and grabbed a pair of handcuffs made specifically for Jedi. "Alright, go get the girl and bring her over here so General Secura can take her." the leader of the pair said, as he turned and went to get Anahita. Pressing a button beside the cell door, the screen doors of orange opened as he entered inside. "Hey, you're coming out of your cell for a while, so get up." he said to her, as she pulled her cloak back on, and moved from her meditation spot to him.

He placed the cuffs around the front of her wrists, and had her follow him out of the cell. They walked back down the hallway, and Anahita saw spots as she walked in front of the clone, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. "Here you go General Secura. Be careful with this one, she can be more trouble than she looks." he said, as Aayla gestured for Anahita to stand beside her. "I will be careful, thank you. Let's go." Aayla said, and left with Anahita following silently besides her. They made it to the council room about twenty minutes later, and Anahita saw the council already seated, except for a few who were unable to attend through hologram at the moment.

Aayla had Anahita stand in the center of the council room, and took her place beside Anakin and Kit, who had been allowed to attend because of the circumstances. "This meeting shall now come to order. We had a disturbance this morning in the Senate building, but Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka, along with his team of clones, apprehended her. The person who broke into the Senate is right here. This is a girl some of us are familiar with. Her name… is Anahita." Windu said, calling the meeting to start, and those who hadn't heard of this were in shock.

"Guess there is no need for you to hide anymore, is there, my dear?" Yoda asked her, as she smirked at him. Lifting her hands up, she pulled her hood off, pulling her hair out as well. Opening her eyes after pulling her hair out, she looked at them, as they looked at her, studying her almost in a way. Anahita stood before them, a girl they hadn't seen, heard, spoken (not entirely true though), in eleven years. –Chapter end-

* * *

Author's Notes: I am already working on the next chapter, please review! I want to know what you think! If you dont wish to review, I have a poll on my profile you can answer! May the force be with you!


	4. Looking into the Past

Hey people! Sorry for the non quick updates, this story is not easy to type you know! Thanks again for reviewing! Also, please be aware that I am on two different fanfics, i have plans of my owneach day, and i have normal neccesseities. I felt very pressured getting this chapter up, no offense to my reviewer! So please let me go at my own pace, I post updates, and I have this story on devianart and polyvore, so there ya go. Problem solved. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Looking into the past- 

Her hair extended all the way to her knees, remaining the same dark brown color it had always been. She had grown much taller, although she wasn't much more than a petite height. She had a fatter top and bottom lip, and her brown eyes showed little comfort in their reflection. Her face was rounded out a little bit more, and it hadn't really changed much. But the skin was a bit unusual. Unlike lots of human Jedi, her skin had always been pale in comparison to theirs. The present color of her skin was indeed very pale, almost a light cream color!

* * *

Silence was interrupted by Yoda, who sensed the swirl of emotions filling the room. "No, of course there isn't Master Yoda." Anahita replied modestly with a small smile. "You look so much… older. Wiser, perhaps I should say. Anahita, how are old are you exactly?" Obi-Wan commented. "I do? Hm, guess I never noticed that. I'm fourteen right now." Anahita said back surprised. "Why did you come back to Coruscant? You haven't been here in a long time, so you must have some motive." Plo Koon asked sternly, wanting to get information from her before she stopped talking. Anahita looked over at him, but didn't say anything to him. She turned her head back towards Master Yoda and Master Windu, ignoring the suspicions of the council.

"We'd like an answer, Anahita!" Mace said in warning to her, as she sighed. "I don't want to explain it to you or anyone else really. Look, couldn't you ask anything else in the universe besides that? I'll answer if it's reasonable!" she retorted at Master Windu, a bit more annoyed now. "Anahita, we know about you living on Naboo from age's five to eleven. Where did you go after leaving there?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to get her to answer a different question. "I went around a number of mid rim planets and then…" she actually told Obi-Wan, but her voice trailed off into something inaudible. Yoda's ears were able to pick up what she said, as he looked at Anahita with deep curiosity. "What work would require you to be all the way in the darker parts of the mid rim? There is much you have to tell us, my dear." Yoda asked, repeating where she had been.

"I'm a bounty hunter of the bounty hunters guild. My job, since I was often asked for, was to kill dangerous criminals or threats to a planet's species or people. I spent the past two years there in the mid rim, but backed out for a while due to… circumstances." she replied instantly, as they all looked at her with shock on their faces. "Circumstances?" asked Adi Galla, one of the women on the Jedi council. "I felt the dark side of the force. I was scared enough to pull out of the business because of it. They still ask for small assignments to be done from time to time." she told her, as Adi nodded. "A bounty hunter? Anahita, do you even realize how dangerous that profession is?" Anakin angrily asked her, as Oni-Wan looked at him with a look of disapproval and advising caution.

"Yes, I know, Anakin. You're looking at the 18th out of the top 20 bounty hunters of a year ago! Besides, I've had some of the best experience and teaching by the top bounty hunters." she said to Anakin, stating the obviousness. "That doesn't change the fact that you're working in a dangerous business, along with already making your way in it. This doesn't look good for you Anahita; it's a good time to reconsider telling us everything to done." Plo Koon suggested with warning in his words. "I do it for a living, how else can I make money at my age? My bank accounts got a lot of credits just from bounty hunting. And if you want a life story, you're going to be here for a while." Anahita told them, as Mace sighed. "We should interrogate her, just like anyone else. Someone might be able to get answers out of her." Eeth Koth said as they all looked at him. "That sounds like a good idea. Anahita, you won't object to that, right?" Mace asked looking at her. "Ah, no, I don't object." she replied with a shrug. "Aayla, take her back to her cell, and we'll send someone soon." Mace told her, as she stood up and took Anahita with her.

"Now we need to have someone talk to her, but who should go first?" Master Sasee Tiin asked them, as many took into consideration who would go among the group.

"Master Fisto."

"Obi-Wan perhaps?" were some of the main choices voiced. "I can only ask simpler and undetailed questions. Anakin, you're probably the one who'll get Anahita to answer." Obi-Wan told him, as he just looked at him with confusion. "You tend to be stricter with her Skywalker. You're really the only one who could get her to listen to you, especially when she had a tantrum." Mace explained. "Not to mention when she became hyper." Obi-Wan included, shaking his head at the memories of Anahita as a little girl, and giving him headaches. "We need to decide what to d o with her, because she can't be left alone. It will also depend on whose side she is on." one of the other said. They agreed, as outside of the council room, Luminara Unduli stood with a silent look. She turned away from the door, anger and sadness with little joy, mixing emotions flowing through her.

* * *

She journeyed down into the cells, as she approached with anticipation. Aayla saw Luminara approaching out of the corner of her eyes, as Anahita just sat at the table, listening to music. "Aayla, is she ready to talk to me?" Luminara asked, opening the cell. Anahita had unplugged from the music, and saw… a woman she really hated. "Yes. But she's not happy to see you. Good luck." Aayla said exiting the cell, leaving the two alone. "Anahita, I've heard what happened in the Senate after I returned from a mission with my padawan. You've made a grave mistake coming to Coruscant and breaking into the Senate building!" Luminara said viciously to the teenage girl.

"It's not breaking in, it was just sneaking in because I was nervous about coming back!" she said anxiously at Master Luminara. "You had planned to come back?" she asked, surprised at her response. "Yes. I was kind of getting bored besides being scared. And I know it's too late to become a padawan." Anahita admitted, with a downwards look at the floor. "A padawan? You haven't even been instructed much at all! And for how long have you been sing a lightsaber?" Luminara asked, pressing further with the questions. "That's because I had no one to teach me, and yet, I actually have a great amount of **dangerous **potential. The lightsabers happen to just react to certain force sensitive's and they've worked pretty well for me." Anahita told Master Luminara, as she looked at her with suspicions about this theory.

She left, and other council members came to question her. Anyways, long story short, I made it through their questions after a couple hours, and was allowed to be instructed in the temple. Had I been in a better mood, I would've jumped for joy, but I was tired and annoyed, so it didn't really work. Of course, when they had me hand in my current clothes for Jedi robes, they were shocked at how skinny I was. But I think it was the arm in particular than anything. "I haven't eaten much in much in the past two months, okay? And it has nothing to do with anorexia!" Anahita told the women in the room, trying to take her eyes off her body's condition.

"Why did you stop eating?" Aayla asked, rummaging through a pile of smaller undergarment shirts. "I wasn't as hungry. And sometimes I was short on money, so I couldn't buy anything. Those were the only two real reasons." she replied, trying on a pair of pants. "I never imagined you would end up as a bounty hunter. Did you ever work as a normal person?" Aayla asked her again, as Anahita wrapped a larger robe around her body. "I pretty much had no normal life in work, can't help it. Only thing I had as a regular job was farming, but I did smaller amounts since I was little. My other jobs have included thief, assassin, and that's really it." she explained, settling on an outfit finally. She wore a light brown shirt covered by a long, split on the sides, green robe. A small, brown obi was around her waist, with brown pants and black flats. Her hair had been cut to a little bit past her shoulders, and she had two ruby colored earrings in her ears.

* * *

She quickly caught on, and was able to catch up to the classes the other younglings nearest to her age were at. Anahita had no time for making new friends; apparently she was too shy to make any. Most of her free time was spent with some of the other Jedi Knights and Masters, although they themselves sometimes frowned upon it; telling her to make more friends. She did, except for the fact that it was those from the council, and a few clones Ahsoka, Oni-Wan, and Anakin had introduced her to. Many of the kids laughed at her, thinking she was a failure, which of course, wasn't true at all. Her powers in the force were unstable, so they were all unaware of her strength. But one day, we all knew it would lead to disaster.

* * *

Okay, I don't own anything star wars, except my character Anahita Unduli II! Please review, I would like that very much! I will get to work on chapter three tommorow, it's a shorter chapter and kinda of a small inbetween story. Not saying whats in it, or who, you'll have to find out. The things only four pages to type, so you will have it in a day or two from tommorow. Unless my plans change or get involved, then expect it later. May the force be with you!

Note: To answer wo peoples same questions, Who is Anahita's father?, I am still working on this story, so alot of things have to be thought of, taken out, put in, revised and rediited, and thats why i haven't put it in yet. The story will get more into her past and all later, I can assure you of that! I am not sure myself of what I will do for who her father is yet either! Byes!


	5. Reunion in Naboo

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars and i make no money off of this story. I apologize for the later than supposed to be update, i had a couple things to go to that kept me from finsihing this chapter. Also, thank you for the reviews! I am so glad i am getting reviews, but please dont just put update! every single time, i try my best to get it done! I also will answer a question about my short chapters, which aren't entirely short, this chapter is though, so it is often varied. I also write and then type this, so it makes a difference. This was only four pages, a veyr short chapter and inbetween story, so I hope you like it! I will have the next chapter up in a couple days!

* * *

Chapter 3- Reunion in Naboo- 

A little while after living in the Jedi temple, Anahita requested the council to go to Naboo. The council agreed, but sent Anakin to go with her as well. "Hey, at least you'll get to see mother again." piped Anahita, as they boarded their ship. "Yes, I'm looking forward to that. It's even more worth it to see you get yelled or scolded at, Miss Anahita who doesn't do anything wrong." Anakin teased, smiling at the thought of seeing Padme again. She chuckled and sighed, as they took off into the air. Zwoom! The ship blasted off into hyperspace, set on a course to Naboo.

"Sir, we've arrived." said the clone as they came out of hyperspace, and dove into the planet a while later. "Thank you." he said to the man, as they approached a landing platform. The ship descended onto it, and the door opened from the shuttle, showing two familiar faces. Bee Boop! R2-D2 beeped, seeing his fellow friend and droid, C-3PO. "Master Skywalker, R2, so good to see you! Oh, my! Could this be little Anahita? You've grown into a young lady, my dear!" C-3PO greeted them happily, amazed at the girl standing next to Anakin. "Good to see you, C-3PO. Captain Pytho, I didn't expect to see you here today." Anakin said to them, surprised to see at the one eyed captain. "Senator Amidala asked me to escort you. And I can't believe… this… is Anahita." he said, scarcely believing his eye when he saw her. "Duh, it's me, Anahita! Who else has an adorable face such as this?" she sarcastically asked, pointing at herself.

"Anahita, stop joking!" Anakin playfully scolded at her, as she gave a grinning sorry look at him. "Come, we have a vehicle ready to take us all back to the senator's place." Captain Pytho said to them, as they along with R2-D2 and 3PO, headed to a speeder. Boarding it, they set off into the city. A couple of minutes later, the speeder stopped at a building, and they all stepped out. Pytho took them inside and traveling up through the building, they approached a room. As they entered, Senator Amidala stood up to greet her guests. "Senator, I have brought Master Skywalker and Princess Anahita here as you requested. Will you need anything else from me?" he reported to the Senator, as Anakin's eyes grew wide as he heard the title "princess."

"Thank you, but no, I do not require anything else from you Captain. You may leave." she said, as he bowed and left the room. "Anakin, it's so good to see you!" Padme said, hugging him with happiness. "It's wonderful to see you too, Padme. You look beautiful as always. And what did the captain mean by Princess Anahita? Is that a nickname or something?" Anakin asked, returning the hug to his secret wife. "Thank you, Annie. You don't know that she was princess for two years?" Paid said, with some confusion. Anakin looked surprised at her and smiled. "Well, Anahita's got to be one of the best princesses ever then! Her attitude is one way to get through politics!" Anakin exclaimed, just letting the truth go past him.

All of them laughed, and then stopped a few seconds later. Padme turned to her adoptive daughter, and looked at her closely. "Anahita, I can't believe how big you are now. You look so much older! I've missed you very much. And why are you wearing Jedi robes?" Padme said happily, hugging her daughter. She paused and looked down at the outfit she wore. "I'm glad to see you to mother, I'm sorry if I've worried you. And I'm training to be a Jedi, although I have no master yet." she explained to her mother, who looked back at Anakin. "We figured it would be best to tell you today that Anahita had been in the Jedi academy for a couple months since being back on Coruscant. She's made a lot of progress, _and _she's a natural born force user." Anakin said, trying to lighten Padme's angered mood. All of a sudden, the doors opened, and Jar Jar came in.

"Senator Amidala, I didn't know wesa havin' Annie over. Oh, Anahita! Mesa so surprised to see ya!" Jar Jar said, as he pulled Anahita into his arms for a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here either, Jar Jar! Hahaha!" Anahita said with a big smile, laughing happily. "Anakin, I want to talk to you alone. Jar Jar, stay here with Anahita, alright?" Padme said, as Jar Jar nodded, and Anakin followed her out of the room. "I'm sure you're upset Padme, but we just wanted to surprise you a bit, that's all." Anakin said to her in apology, but she sighed and stopped at the end of the hallway. "I understand that, but I'm just worried for her when she takes on a Padawans role. What'll happen to her then?" Padme said, questioning what future lay in store for their adoptive child. "She'll be fine, don't worry. She's pretty strong, and I'll make sure she's going to be safe." Anakin said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Does she have any friends, Annie?" Padme asked out of the blue. "In a way, yes. Anahita's become friends with many of the council members and masters, which is great, but her only padawan friend is Ahsoka. They're both like sisters now; they even share a room together. I always notice though that she spends a good amount of her time with Kit Fisto, those two have bonded closer in this short time." Anakin said his head filled with curiosity at Kit and Anahita's friendship.

"She always got along with grown-up's more, so I can't see that changing anytime soon. I'm happy that Ahsoka can at least have a sibling now, even though they're not blood related. Anahita's always enjoyed being with Kit, everyone knows that. They just… have that very special bond that is hard to break. I just hope she won't end up in love with him, I don't want her to go through what we did." Padme said to Anakin, turning around and looking at him. "I don't think its love, and it might never be. It may just be best friends, despite the fact they're ages apart." Anakin said truthfully, as she just felt it may not be true. And both were unaware of the fast growing feelings developing between Anahita and Kit.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes, Anajita is adopted by Padme,this is because Anahita lived on Naboo for a decade or so before leaving, and this is a reference to her past. Reviews are very welcome, and I will make sure the chapter is up soon. Also, school starts soon so please take that into consideration once september is here! I hate school but i still have to go, sorry for the fact! Byes!


	6. The Jedi Party

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or SWCW's, characters settings , events, etc, they all belong to LucasFilm and George Lucas!

Sorry for not updating, I am back to school and that leaves less time to type my story! I really tried my best to type it, so please don't kill me! I thank all of you for being patient with me, and thanks to my two reviwers for the last chapter. Lady Luna and Quietjay21, thanks alot! I am glad that you like Anahita Quietjay21, I love her as well! It's the best review I have recieved so far, and it makes this story shine! Also, 15 days (almost 14 in a couple hours) till Star Wars the Clone Wars season 3! :D If you have polyvore or devianart, don't hesitate to come over to my pages, all the stories you see on here are there, along with my other poetry,lyrics (devianart only), and other drawings! Please enjoy the chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Jedi Party- 

December 21st, 21 BBY-

The winter season was in full swing on Coruscant, the bitter cold hitting the buildings fiercely. Anahita was woken up from her sleep by her roommate and closest friend, Ahsoka Tano. "What is it, Ahsoka?" Anahita mumbled, turning over to the right side of the bed and looking at the excited looking Togruta. "Tonight's the party! Come on, Anahita! Time to get up, sleepyhead." Ahsoka said, trying to pull the girl out of bed. "Ugh, what time is it?" she asked, as she put the covers back on.

"Eight-oh-nine. You always meet Master Fisto at eight thirty for breakfast. Don't want to be late now, do you?" Ahsoka replied, teasing Anahita to provoke her. "Alright, I'll get up. Stop nagging." she said, getting up off her bed. She grabbed her Jedi robes, winter leggings, and boots, and got changed into them. Fixing her hair, she finished putting her earrings in, and left the bedroom with Ahsoka. They walked down to the dining hall, and Ahsoka said goodbye, going to sit over with some other Padawans. Kit was sitting over at another table, as Anahita got her breakfast and sat down in front of him.

"Good morning, Anahita. You're earlier than usual." Kit said to her, cutting up some meat on his plate. "Good morning, Kit. Ahsoka woke me up." Anahita said, looking up at him. She started to eat her food, when Kit suddenly asked her a question. "Would you be my date, Anahita?" Kit asked her quickly, looking a bit nervous. Anahita swallowed the food in her mouth, and looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked with disbelief, trying to understand if Kit was joking or not. "Let me restate that. Anahita, would you like to be my date for the party tonight?" Kit asked her, as he knew his question had taken her by surprise. Both were quite friendly with each other, and a majority of their free time was spent talking or sometimes training. He'd been hesitant whether or not to ask her, but decided to take a chance.

"I'd love to, Kit." Anahita answered him, her cheeks glowing a light pink. "Excellent. I'll see you later, Ana!" Kit said, smiling, as he finished his breakfast and left. '_He called me by my nickname… I can't believe we're going on a date! Secretly, of course. I haven't felt like this before. Could this be a crush?' _Anahita thought, blushing at the thought of them going to the party tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Jedi student was planning something devious. "Tonight's the party. You know where to meet me, right?" said Trevor, a boy no more than thirteen years old. He was still without a master, and felt that the light side of the force was too weak. The dark side had to be stronger. "Yes. And then we'll be free, right?" asked Shira, a twelve year old, who had short brown hair and purple eyes. "Of course." he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, unaware of the real plan Trevor had thought of.

* * *

As Anahita got ready for the party that evening, her force sensitive powers kept bugging her. "Something's going to happen tonight." she told Ahsoka, tying her red dress at her neck. "What are you talking about? What's going to happen?" Ahsoka asked, wondering what Anahita was talking about. "I felt a disturbance in the force earlier this afternoon, and it hasn't gone away at all today. And I don't know if it's good or bad." Anahita told her with an annoyed expression. "There's nothing bad that will happen. It's a party; you need to be happy, not paranoid! Master Fisto and you need to go forward in your relationship." Ahsoka said as she placed her hand on her arm gently. "Okay. But I'm taking my mini stun blaster just in case!" she said, taking a blaster out that was about the size of her hand from the small desk next to her bed.

"If it makes you feel better. Let's go." Ahsoka said, letting it go. Attaching it to her thigh, they left to go to the party. "Anahita, you look beautiful. Excuse us, Ahsoka." Kit said when he saw her descending the staircase in a red, neck string dress that reached down to her knees. "Thank you, Kit." Anahita said to her date, as Ahsoka let them by, Kit slipping his arm into hers. He wore his usual Jedi robes, unlike Anahita who tended to somehow own things she shouldn't. "You're welcome. I'm looking forward to spending tonight with you, Anahita." She looked at him smiling sweetly, and replied, "Me too." They headed into the room, and enjoyed talking and eating.

"Kit, wanna dance?" Anahita asked the Nautolan later in the night. "Yes, but I want to talk to you afterwards outside." Kit said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. A slower song was playing, as they held one another by the waist and arms. '_Aw, they're dancing together! They look so great together dancing, it's like they were made for each other!_' Ahsoka thought, watching the two floating across the floor. The song ended, and the two stopped dancing. "I need to talk to you now." Kit said seriously, as she nodded and they walked out onto the terrace. "Is there something wrong, Kit?" she asked worriedly, fidgeting with her fingers. "No. It's something I want to ask you. Do you feel you're ready to be a padawan?" Kit asked her, staring out into the city night time. "Yes. Why do you ask?" she asked, her fingers finally not fidgeting.

"I've been thinking of taking you as my padawan, once I talk to the council and they decide. What do you think of it?" Kit said, as she looked at him with joy in her eyes. "It would be an honor if you were my master, Kit." her reply came, as he smiled with relief. "Very well. I'll talk to the council within the next-get down!" Kit said, as he pulled Anahita down to the ground, just as a medium sized speeder grazed over their heads. It landed, many Jedi now noticing the aircraft from inside. "What is a speeder doing here?" Kit asked out loud, both still lying on the ground. "This is the disturbance I felt in the force today." Anahita said in horror, realizing her guess had come true.

* * *

"You felt it in the force? We have to figure out the situation, most of the Jedi here are without their lightsabers." he asked urgently, as they stayed low, along the side of the ship. "Yes, because no one would dare infiltrate the Jedi temple! Look, it's only a teenage boy. Why would he be doing this?" Anahita said sarcastically to Kit, pointing at the person standing in the dim light flowing from the temple room. "We'll just have to find out. What are you doing?" Kit said, but was feeling uncomfortable when she lifted one of the sides of her dress. On her leg, she had a band holding a stun blaster. "Weapon. I thought it would be better to have it in case of an emergency." Anahita said, fixing her dress back.

"You took a weapon with you? It'll be handy right now, lucky for us." Kit asked with a heavy sigh, wondering how she got that in the first place. "How should we approach this? Everyone's in there, and we're out here." "We need to approach him from behind and try to pin him down. I'll go first, follow my lead. If her attacks, fight him physically or shoot if possible. Understand?" Kit said to her, laying out the plan. She nodded in understanding, and he silently walked toward the kid. Anahita stayed a few inches behind him, staying focused on their target. Inside, Shira had gotten Trevor's signal, and was moving closer towards the window. All of a sudden, the glass from the window shattered into tiny pieces towards the Jedi.

They scrambled away from the glass, and Trevor stepped into the room. "All of you just stay where you are! Shira, get in the ship." Trevor ordered everyone, as some reached for their lightsabers on their robes. Shira stepped forward, following his order and ignoring the stares from behind and beside her. "What do you think you can do, kid? You have no way to stop an entire room full of Jedi!" Anakin said angrily, and Trevor sneered at him. "With this, Master Skywalker." he said simply, pointing a double sized blaster over in Anakin's direction. By now, Shira was almost into the ship, when she was suddenly force pushed into the wall. Anahita appeared from the shadows, her outstretched hand the source of the ambush. "Let me go! This is my chance for freedom, and you're ruining it!" she cried out, as Trevor heard the commotion. "Take your force push off of Shira or I'll" Trevor cried at Anahita hesitating, pointing his blaster at her. "Or you'll what? Shoot me? Kid, have you ever shot someone? I doubt you have." Anahita said to finish his sentence, taunting the boy.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her, taking the safety off and shooting his blaster at Anahita. Luckily his aim was off, and hit the balcony instead. Kit moved in, taking Trevor by surprise. He shot two blasts, but Kit dodged them quickly and grabbed Trevor's right arm; attempting to disarm him. A beam of purple swept across the air, nearly hitting one of Kit's tentacles. "He took a lightsaber with him! Kit, watch out!" Mace observed the boy's movements, as he cried out in alarm for the Jedi Master. Kit felt a sting of pain, as the lightsaber cut across the side right side of his chest in a diagonal line that ran down to about his waist. Blood flowed from his chest, as he panted a little bit. Anahita's body froze, her eyes looking straight at Kit in horror.

* * *

Trevor laughed darkly, as he swung the lightsaber right by the top of Kit's left eye, but Anahita moved in to block it. With her hand! She was holding the lightsaber, made of pure energy by her right hand, pushing back against its weight. "Anahita, that's dangerous! Take your hand off the lightsaber before it burns your whole hand!" Kit cried out in panic, but her hand remained there. "Your friend it has been let go now. Either leave with her or declare yourself our enemy or" Anahita told him as she put her blaster to his neck, but then, she felt strange. Her chest was tight, she couldn't breathe! She felt her hand rising to grab her neck. It was a force choke!

Trevor lifted her up and his lightsaber was now back in his full possession. She was being held in the air by the force choke, her face brimming with suffocating pain. Shira was now heading onto the ship, but no one had their focus on her. '_Why is he doing that stunt? He never mentioned anything like this in the plan! Trevor, please hurry!_' Shira thought, starting the engine up. The system was brought to life, as she flipped switches on and off. Obi-Wan headed out to help Kit, realizing Anahita wouldn't last long if the boy kept up this act. "Why are you doing this, boy? How can you hurt your fellow Jedi?" Kit asked him, wanting answers. "Master Fisto, you're too nice for your own good. Everyone here is limiting me, keeping me at a low level to prevent me from becoming the greatest Jedi ever! I'm taking Shira with me to the dark side; where we can fall in love without the restrictions of the Jedi code!" Trevor cried in anger and a rising, insane voice.

"You're wrong, young one. This isn't the path you should take!" Kit told him, as his lightsaber lunged at him, Kit dodged it easily. He hit Trevor in the face, causing him to lose focus and shifting his balance to the side. This caused Trevor's force choke to leave Anahita's body, as she fell downwards. Kit used the force to lower her gently down from the air. "Trevor, let's go! Master Kenobi's coming for you!" Shira cried out of the speeder, as he saw that she was right. "Drat! Fine, we're leaving! Have all systems ready to take flight!" Trevor said, giving in. Obi-Wan came to the rescue, just as Trevor started to leave, but he barely got to the ship when he was tackled by Obi-Wan.

"Let me go!" he cried at Obi-Wan, attempting to get his arms off him. "No. You're staying here, along with your friend Shira too." Obi-Wan said, holding him still. Anahita was safe now, her hand bleeding a dark red, and was breathing heavily, trying to get air back into her lungs. Shira suddenly jumped out of the ship and kicked Obi-Wan straight in the head. He let go of Trevor, who used the chance to escape while the Jedi Master was recovering from the girl's quick attack. Obi-Wan groaned as he put a hand to his slightly aching head. The sound of the speeder starting to rise into the nighttime sky reached his ear.

He looked up dizzily at it, and it sped off into the city. "Master, are you alright?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan as he came onto the terrace. "I'm fine. More importantly, we need to track down those younglings. It's rare for anyone to leave the order, but no one has attempted something like this!" Obi-Wan said to Anakin seriously. "We'll catch them soon enough Master." Anakin reassured him, and they returned inside. The party resumed, although the Jedi council went into Anahita was left alone now, since Kit was on the council and had to go to the meeting. Right before he left, he took her aside in a secluded part of the hallway outside the ballroom.

* * *

"I'm really sorry we didn't more time together, Anahita. Will you be alright?" Kit asked in concern, taking her uninjured hand in his lightly. "I'll be okay, Kit. I'm just happy we got to be together for a little bit tonight. Not letting one little disturbance ruin my mood. But, thank you, for taking me this evening." Anahita said to him, blushing slightly. "Nothing can bring you down, can it?" Kit asked humorously, as she laughed lightly. Kit took his hand off hers and raised her chin up with the same hand. She felt her heart beating in her ears, as she waited for this special moment. He leaned into her face, and kissed her softly on the lips. Anahita's face turned an even deeper color, Kit clearly used to kissing.

They unlocked their lips, saying nothing to each other with longing for more emotion to their ever intertwining souls. They parted, and Anahita was in deep thought while a medical droid worked on fixing her hand. '_I can't believe we kissed. Wow, I'm only fifteen and I've finally been kissed! Kit was so nice, and he's asking me to be his padawan. Well, I already said yes, so I hope the council is generous enough to grant the request!_' Anahita thought anxiously, as the medical droid finished wrapping up her hand with bandages. The droid told her she could leave, and to come back for a change of bandages the next day. She left, and headed back to her room, changing out of her dress, and into a tee shirt and sweatpants. Lying in the dark room, she fell asleep.

* * *

But her dreams turned into nightmares. She felt herself running, as she was murmuring in her sleep. Her legs were going so fast she didn't even feel the wounds created by plants on the forest floor. The beast was catching up to her, its four legs taking the advantage of the human's two legs. Anahita felt her legs tighten, as she came up to the edge of the cliff. The rocks fell off in tiny bits, as she skidded to a halt. The creature had now cornered Anahita, and stalked slowly towards her. Backing up wasn't an option, or she would fall straight to her death. Inches away now, the beast had its teeth bared, ready to rip her to bloody pieces. In that instant, as the animal lunged for her heart, a blur of green and brown blocked its path. The blaze of a green lightsaber cut the animal down to its death, as it no longer attacked her. She moved forward cautiously towards him, wanting to know who had saved her.

"Are you alright?" he asked the teenage girl, turning to look at her. Anahita's eyes grew even wider, as she realized who it was standing right in front of her. Kit Fisto, her friend, master, and most importantly, her crush. Anahita woke up suddenly, her body springing upwards in bed. Ahsoka was still undisturbed in her sleep, her dream most not have woken her. '_A dream. It was only a dream.'_ she thought, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. '_But I could have sworn it wasn't too far in the future. Everything seemed so real. Could it be real, or just a dream? But Kit showed up to save me! Maybe this is the force telling me something that is to happen to me._' she thought, as she settled back down in her bed to sleep. A new life was opening to her, as the darkness became ever nearer to the youngling.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, I have Monday off, so I have an extra day to type over the weekend! :D I have two more pages to type before I have to use the second notebook I wrote this story in. My writer's block managed to go away today for a bit and I got about three pages of chapter 9 done. Going to try and fit some time in to write more this weekend. Check my profile for all updates on my stories, I constantly am on here, so please review! :D I love your feedbacks, evn if it is just a little small sentence, it still makes me feel proud, considering this is my best fanfic with reviews! Until next time, may the force be with you!

P.S.- This chapter was written 12 pages, and was typed in 5 pages!


	7. The Journey of a Padawan begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars! It belongs to George Lucas, and I am making no money off of this!

Also, I really apoligize for this chapter being late! I have had school taking up a lot of time, appoitments, babysat for a toal of 6 hours last week, and homework a little bit, so you can see it has taken a bit of time to type ths chapter! Don't kill me, it's here now, so I hope you enjoy it and will keep reading it! I will keep typing this and updating on my profile, so you can be aware I am still alive and getting to the fanfics! Please also comment and review, it means a lot to me! Now, onto chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Journey of a Padawan begins

(23 BBY)

One day, a while after the previous month's event, Anahita was called down to the council room. When she came in, she was surprised to see Kit standing in the middle, waiting for her. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion, standing next to Kit. "Master Fisto has requested you to be his padawan. We've thought this over and come up with a decision." Mace said to her, with little choice but to let this happen. Her body tensed up, as she said _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!' _over and over again in her head, waiting for their answer.

"The council has decided to let you be his padawan. Anahita, now that you're Kit's padawan, I hope you prove me wrong about letting you become one." Mace said almost jokingly, as she couldn't believe her ears. A smile spread across her face, as she seemed to light the whole room with her happiness. "It is an honor to be chosen as Master Fisto's padawan. And I'll definitely prove you wrong, Master Windu!" Anahita said proudly, goofing off like she normally did. "Let's just wait and see Anahita. You can both go." Mace replied, the two of them bowing and then leaving the room. Immediately after Kit and Anahita left, Mace sharply looked at the rest of the council members who knew what he was going to say.

"We're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands now that she's a padawan. Again I ask, why did you all say yes?" Mace asked, sitting lower in his chair, hands rubbing his forehead from a slight headache. "Anahita is ready to be a padawan; you're just not seeing the whole aspect." Plo Koon said to him in defense of the youngling. "She's barely had any training, let alone she doesn't understand the Jedi code. If we had waited until later in the year" Mace told them, when he was interrupted by Ki-Adi- Mundi. "Master Windu, Anahita is capable of many things. All of us have seen her either studying or training in the temple, she meets the requirements to be a padawan. The force has clearly given her the opportunity to become a great Jedi." Ki-Adi-Mundi said back to him, as many of the other masters all shared the same view he did. Yoda then looked at Mace; his words were well needed at the moment. "Worried you are about her, but you should believe in Anahita more Mace, for she is full of surprises. I think your eyes will see it happen and that is when you'll accept her as a padawan." Yoda said to Mace, giving him a little bit of insight on the girl's future."Alright," he said, leaning his head down a bit, and looking at the council, "I'll wait to see how she turns out as a padawan." The council was satisfied with this answer, leaving it to go onto other subjects of matter.

* * *

Back in the meditation room, Anahita and Kit were sitting across from one another, focusing on each other closely in the force. "Anahita." Kit called his new Padawans name, as she opened her eyes quickly to look straight at her Master's face. "Yes, Master?" she asked politely, anxious to learn something from the famous Jedi Master. "You need to relax. Meditating like we are now doesn't require you to be so… uptight. This is specifically meant for understanding one another through the force." he told her with a calm voice, his tendrils moving a bit, sensing the younger's anxiety.

"Relaxing is kind of hard for me, Master. I can't help it; my body's just stayed uptight because of the way I've grown up. Though I do understand what you're saying." Anahita replied with honesty, grinning a bit sheepishly. "Well, when you put t that way, it makes some sense, but not entirely. Good. This is going to be a very nice relationship." he said, thinking about it for a moment. They resumed meditating, as the force guided the two closer in their partnership. When they had been at it for a while, Kit stopped and asked if she would like to go and eat lunch. Her stomach rumbled a bit loudly, answering his question."Yes. Are you coming with me, Master?" she asked as she stood up from the cushion. "No. But go ahead and find Ahsoka. I believe she's looking for you right now." Kit told Anahita, dismissing her. "Okay, thanks! Goodbye, Master Fisto!" Anahita said, bowing and then jogging out of the room. He waved to her without her noticing he had.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Ahsoka was running around looking for both her master and Anahita. "Why do they have to both disappear?" Ahsoka said out loud, as Anahita stopped in her tracks at the top of the hallway and looked behind saw Ahsoka, and went back down the hall to meet her. "Looking for me, Ahsoka?" Anahita asked stopping besides Ahsoka, who turned to her right. "Anahita! I've been looking for you everywhere! Have you seen Sky guy?" Ahsoka said happily to her friend, relieved to have found one missing person. Now she just needed to find her master. "I was meditating with Master Fisto; he said you were looking for me. Looks like he was right. And no, I haven't seen him. Wanna grab lunch with me?" she answered her, as Ahsoka nodded. They started walking towards the way to the cafeteria, when they ran into Luminara. "Master Luminara." Ahsoka politely said to the woman with a head bow. Luminara returned it, and then looked at Anahita. "I heard you're a padawan now Anahita. Congratulations. Who did the council choose for your master?" Luminara said with composure, bringing up the subject of her new rank. "Yes, I am. The council chose Master Fisto." Ahsoka and Luminara's mouths hung open in shock. '_They chose Master Fisto who she has a big crush on? This is so news to me!'_ Ahsoka thought in her head, before recovering a second later.

"I see. That's very interesting." Luminara said, and then left the two girls. "Why didn't you tell me? This is great! Have you told anyone yet? We could be on the same missions!" Ahsoka cried out happily, hugging the girl tightly. "I was waiting to tell you and everyone else. Only Kit, the council, you, and Luminara know I'm a padawan. That will most likely happen sooner or later!" Anahita said in reply to her questions, as Ahsoka let go of her. "Maybe Sky guy will show up at lunch. Let's go!" Ahsoka suggested, pulling Anahita along by the arm. Kit stood nearby the girls, watching them with interest. He felt a presence in the force behind him, and turned his head around to see Luminara standing there with an angry look (clearly meant for him) on her face.

"Hello, Master Luminara. Is there something you want to talk about?" he greeted her in a cheerful mood, but immediately his tendrils twitched. '_She's not happy. And knowing Luminara when she's angry isn't the best thing._' Kit thought after a second, as he understood what emotions were there from the Marilian women. "Yes. It's come to my attention that you've taken on a padawan. And I want to know why you chose Anahita. She's not the easiest girl to talk to. Even trying to get her to listen is hard enough!" Luminara said in a dark tone, folding her arms across her chest. She didn't like the fact that her own daughter was being allowed training as a Padawan, and not to mention that she hadn't been paired with a Jedi knight, even a Jedi from Mirial.

"I have taken her as my padawan, it was made official this morning. The reason why I took her as my padawan is because she is more than old enough to be one, and it will be better for her to learn with a Jedi Master rather than a Jedi Knight. Anahita is just shy, Master Luminara, and doesn't get along with some people. She is a wonderful listener, willing to talk and offer advice to younger children. You needn't worry; I will make her a fine padawan." Kit explained, placing a hand on her right shoulder. "I hope that you can, otherwise, I will ask the council to replace you with someone else. She isn't really shy from when I've talked to her, more like stubborn and rude. But be careful of Anahita's fighting skills. If she gets too powerful, it could provoke a whole set of events that would be a disaster if they happened." Luminara replied, as he looked at her in confusion. He felt worried over what she said.

"It seems to me that you care a lot about Anahita. Although you have disagreements with her often, you do show it. But what do you mean if she gets too powerful?" Kit asked, focusing on clearing up what Luminara had said. "Master Fisto, Anahita has a lot of secrets she has to keep. You'll most definitely deal with a situation where she is acting strange and hiding something." Luminara said in a lower voice, stepping closer towards him. "I don't believe she would do that to me. Could you explain to me what would provoke Anahita? And what kind of events would come from it?" he asked, as she moved back a bit from him, and closed her eyes in a way to think about the answer for her next move. _'How am I to answer Kit without revealing too much? This is not good! I have a feeling that the prophecy will begin to move forward again as planned. For now, I'll keep the information limited and keep both of them in my sight.'_ Luminara thought to a conclusion, as she opened her eyes and looked at the Nautolan; who waited patiently for her answer.

"Anahita is very sensitive to the force, she is special. Or more specifically, she has a destiny. I'm just looking out for her since few know of that, and it won't be long before she has her full powers back. I would think she would be provoked by anger, being broken and fed up, hurt, sad, helpless. Something negative enough to send her into the rage of a powerful Jedi." she began to explain, Kit's tendrils moved again, sensing… worry? "Anahita has good intention towards people, except the Separatists. What destiny does she have? If she were to feel like that, Anahita would stay out of any fight, unless it was unavoidable." Kit said in defense of his padawan, as she shook her head no.

"It's not that simple, Master Fisto. She's too emotional, which is something you should work on with her. The destiny is actually a prophecy. Everything is starting up again; it will be within this year or the next one that it will happen. And she would do that, it's in her nature. Losing a close friend perhaps, or a comrade, would be the key to the disaster." Luminara continued, and then paused to let it sink into his head. "What Anahita has to do is very terrible. I don't want you to worry about it, though it's good to be with her often. There would be many events that would happen, depends on how she feels she should handle her emotional pain. Don't tell Anahita about this, she doesn't know about the prophecy." Luminara said, as Kit nodded and she walked away.

Kit began to walk the other way, heading towards the hall to the archives. He thought over what Luminara had said to him about Anahita and her destiny. A prophecy that was to occur within a year or so. _'She seemed to know a lot more about Anahita than she was letting me know of. I wonder… how did Anahita ever end up on Coruscant? No one has ever figured that out. Maybe there is information here in the archives that will give a clue as to what happened.'_ he thought, briefly greeting Jocasta Nu before going off into the many rows of holobooks the archives held.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anahita had just gotten their food when Anakin came up to them. "Master, where have you been? I was looking all over for you!" Ahsoka asked her master in annoyance, as Anakin held up his hands in defense. "Whoa! Sorry Ahsoka, but I was kind of busy. It looks like you're in a good mood unlike Snips here, Anahita." replied Anakin, trying to change the subject over to Anahita, who he noticed was standing next to her. Ahsoka pouted in frustration, to which Anahita smirked at. "I am. And you'll never guess what happened this morning." she said, as they chose a place to sit down to eat at. "Let me see. What could have possibly happen that's got you so happy?" Anakin said in a dragged out and teasing tone. Anahita chuckled, putting her hand over her mouth lightly, as Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. "The Jedi Council assigned me to Master Fisto and now I'm his padawan." boasted Anahita, looking at Anakin proudly. She had her head held high, with her eyes sparkling. Both Ahsoka and Anakin noticed how she held herself as if she were someone very important.

"Okay reactions, please?" asked Anahita after he hadn't replied for about thirty seconds. "How did they agree to you being a padawan when you're only thirteen? You've only been trained for four years. Not that I'm not happy for you, but it's a bit too soon. I just think you should be trained more before you start going out on missions when we're still in a war." Anakin said, as Anahita relaxed and nodded at his opinion. "I know that I might be undertrained due to circumstances, but there's so much that I've learned, which is in my favor. I'll still be going on missions, it's a war, and the Jedi are needed more than ever. It also has to do with age concern. You sound like Mace. He was totally against me being a padawan, so you're not the only one." she replied in understanding. Ahsoka had finished her lunch, and Anahita had too.

"Master Windu's never liked the fact that you get shortcuts, and that you've done pretty bad things." Ahsoka told her, which she laughed at. "I'm sure that's it Ahsoka. And they're not all that bad!" Anahita said in reply to her, as she objected to have done anything really bad. They kept discussing this and were unaware of someone watching them from a few clicks away. "There she is, Mistress." said a battle droid commander to a very famous and well known bald Separatist woman. "Good." she said, contacting Count Dooku through her holocam. "Master, Anahita has been spotted. I am ready to proceed on your command." Asajj Ventress said to her master, Count Dooku, sith lord of the Separatists. "Make sure you get her without injuring her too much in the process, Asajj. You can go ahead and attack. Do not fail me." Count Dooku warned his assassin from another location, aboard a ship hovering in space.

"She will not be harmed, Master. I won't fail." Ventress promised in a lower voice, as she clicked the holocam off. "Prepare to leave for the Jedi temple! We're going to be taking our little… guest, away to the Separatists." she commanded to the battle droids, who began to go to work. They filed into lines, filling up a captured Republic ship. Ventress was the last to walk into the ship, taking her place behind the droid piloting the ship. The ship doors closed, so that they would not be recognized by anyone of the Republic. As the ship neared the Jedi temple, Ventress felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. She smiled deviously, her mind focused on the upcoming fight. '_This girl will be no match for me! And if my Master is right about who or what she is, I'll have her in the grip of the dark side before long!_' Ventress thought, concentrating as best she could. Just as the ship hovered in the air right by the glass windows, many Jedi going about life as if it were normal.

* * *

"Commander, we're approaching the Jedi temple." said the piloting droid, as he turned closer to the temple, right against the windows. Ventress pulled a long, button type trigger out of her pocket, and then nearly seconds later, she pressed it. All of a sudden, the ship shook, as glass broke and Jedi looked to see a Republic ship outside. A Republic ship had just attacked them! "What's going on?" Anakin cried, as another part of the Jedi temple was blown up. "Someone's doing this on purpose! Maybe it's the Separatists behind" Anahita said before she was suddenly grabbed from behind as she gasped. A hand immediately prevented her speaking, the woman's hand clamped over her mouth. A twisted, red lightsaber was pointed right below her neck. She could feel the heat coming off of it, as Anakin and Ahsoka stood still, glaring at the evil woman.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka spat out angrily, as she reached for the lightsaber on her belt. Anakin put his hand out in front of her to stop her before she could do anything else. He gave her a look of 'don't do it'. She took her hand away from her lightsaber, felling helpless in the current situation. "Skywalker, so good to see you again." Ventress said mockingly to Anakin, as he gave her a very angry glare. "What do you want from us, Ventress?" Anakin asked slowly, keeping his eyes on her closely. "This girl is coming with me. If you attempt any type of rescue, your little Jedi will die!" Ventress said, as she started to walk away from them, as Anahita tried to stay calm under the pressure. Many other Jedi watched silently as Anahita was taken out of the room and into the awaiting ship. As soon as they were off, many Jedi Knights and Masters ran into action. "Why do you think Ventress wants her Master?" Ahsoka asked, as they stood looking outside the broken windows.

"She's caught their interest. But we're going to get Anahita back Snips! I won't allow the Separatists to have her in their plans." Anakin said to Ahsoka very seriously, a dark look showing in his eyes. Ahsoka felt a little reassured, but then a thought came to her. "Uh, Master?" "Yes Ahsoka?"

"What about Master Fisto finding out his new padawan was taken by Ventress?" she asked him, as his eyes went wide. "Oh, god! I forgot about that part! This probably won't be good." he said in realization, putting his hand to his forehead. "You forgot? Master, you'll know he'll want to find her immediately!" Ahsoka said as he looked at her sheepishly. "I know, but let's just see if we can catch her first." Anakin told her, waiting to hear from Rex. Rex's squad had been sent out to search for the ship and try to track where it was headed to. "We've found their location. Ventress is still holding Anahita captive, so we have to figure out a way to get her attention off of her. Contact the Jedi temple and relay this information." Captain Rex said in a low voice, instructing one of his men to contact the Jedi. "Yes, sir!" the clone replied, immediately going off to talk with them out of hearing range.

Rex peered around the corner, the battle droids had disappeared inside the abandoned factory. And no one- human or machine- was in sight. Turning his head back towards the group, he motioned a couple of hand movements, and they all got ready to move out. The clone had contacted the temple and re-laid everything to them. "Quickly we must move if we are to recover Anahita." Yoda said to Obi-Wan, as Kit came in. "What's going on in the temple? I heard that Asajj Ventress attacked and took a padawan with her as a hostage." Kit asked, totally unaware of whom the padawan was. "She attacked us to capture one padawan. Ventress distracted us by exploding one of the other towers, and threatened to kill her if we didn't cooperate." Obi-Wan answered in reply to Kit, and he dreaded what question he knew was coming. "Who was the padawan that Ventress took?" Kit asked immediately, as Obi-Wan frowned. Kit knew something was wrong when Obi-Wan didn't respond right away. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself before he told the Nautolan the identity of the hostage. "Ventress took your padawan, Kit. Anahita's being held in an abandoned factory." Obi-Wan said, as Kit stood there, shocked.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I left you with a cliff hanger! Don't worry, I will work on this! I totally promise! It's just my notebook is a regulaur sized one and so typing it is a bit of a challenge. Luckily, this came out to six pages from it's original of 12 written pages. Also, Anahita Unduli II is mine so do NOT steal her! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews and comments are very welcome and appreciated!


	8. Injection

I am sorry that i have not updated! I have had major internet problems with my laptop which got fixed a few hours ago, so i have had no way to upload my stories whatsoever. I hope you people can forgive me, it was out of my hands. T-T Anways, I do not own Star Wars, or SWCW's! George Lucas and Lucasfilm's has the rights to it. I only own Anahita Unduli II, do NOT steal her!

Also, thanks you so much for all the reviews! CentuarGirl21: I am so happy you are liking my story and yes i do know the feeling of disliking OC's, which is why i tend to make mine different! ^_^ Referring to the I's part, JME 1 &2, the 1st being Luminara's POV, and 2nd was Yoda's POV. Hope that clarifies things up for you. And yes it is very sweet in chapter 5, I have to have the juicy parts in there every once in a while.

And now onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6- Injection- 

The clones had surrounded the building outside. There were two on the roof ready to break in if needed. "Mistress, the front of the building is surrounded by Republic forces. About twenty of them. What do you want us to do about them?" a droid asked, turning to the Count's assassin. "Keep them from getting in here. I need to complete something for my master." she said, as the droid replied "Yes, Mistress", and proceeded to march into battle outside. Ventress walked back to her hostage, who was tied to a pole. She glared at Anahita, this child was a weakling! But Count Dooku wanted the Jedi who had the power to save… and to kill.

"Well my dear, would you agree that your army of clones can save you?" Ventress asked, smiling down at the bound girl. "Against the little number of droids you've got to protect you, those clones will win hands down!" Anahita said to annoy Ventress. "They may, but you'll be gone before they can get in here to rescue you. Now, since you're tied up, putting this in will be much, much easier." Ventress said, walking to the back of her, and Anahita felt her stick a long and thick needle in her neck. Then she stuck the needle in again to her neck four more times, a liquid flowing through her body. "What are you doing?" Anahita asked darkly, as Ventress walked back around her, and said nothing as she counted Count Dooku. Outside, the clones were done taking down the droids, who were broken, fizzing, and scattered around. "Let's move!" Captain Rex ordered the men, as they broke down the door and ran in, weapons raised against their chests. But there was no one in the room, as they looked at each other in confusion. "She's got to be here somewhere. Spread out and search for them!" Rex ordered, as they started to search the factory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kit was anxious to hear news of the clone's retrieval of his padawan, but no message had come through since they had surrounded the building. Kit sighed; he knew that she would be okay, so long as she didn't fight Ventress. For without a lightsaber, Anahita would need to rely on her own fighting abilities. "Kit, do you need to talk to someone?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "No. I'll be fine, Obi-Wan. I just want Anahita back here soon." he replied a little forcefully, but then tried to hide it from Obi-Wan; who noticed the change in attitude at once. "She'll be back here in a bit, I'm sure the clones are on their way to the temple now. It would be better for you to try not to worry." Obi-Wan reassured Kit, who felt a bit calmer, but he was still very unsure of her returning. "I hope you are right." Kit said honestly, and turned his head towards the window to divert his attention.

* * *

"So you're Count Dooku? I would have expected someone younger and less of a fighter!" Anahita said straight to the count, as she was led into a meeting room. "My dear, you have a sharp tongue. I trust you'll hold it during our… negotiation." Count Dooku said, clearly not amused by Anahita's words. "What negotiation?" she asked, watching him closely as he sat down in a chair. Ventress stood next to him, her face deadly as a number of creatures in the galaxy. "I wish to exchange information I have discovered about your past." Anahita suspiciously looked at him, before asking, "What's the catch? Surely there is something in it for you. Or at least you want something from me."

"That isn't always the case, Jedi." Ventress snarled at Anahita, who glared back at the assassin in return. "Seems to me it would be the case, baldy!" Anahita said to her as Asajj fought back the urge to punch her. "Ladies, enough!" he said annoyed, as they shut up at the force of his voice. "Now, Anahita, I suppose you know of your full name?" Dooku asked her, but she was very confused. "You've struggled for so long to find out if you're an orphan or not, and have found little evidence or leads. How awful you must feel." Dooku said a bit dramatically, trying to lure her into the trap. He pulled up a hologram of a planet projected from the wall. Anahita was cautious of him, this felt all too un-Sith like.

_'I have more to my name? And how did he know let alone find anything out about my past? How much does Count Dooku know already?'_ She thought, feeling anxiety seep through her thoughts, but she pushed them away. She needed to focus. "This is the planet Mirial, in the Mirial system. Your mother is from here as well, but she clearly left you abandoned with a friend of hers. Your full name is… Anahita. Unduli. The second." Dooku explained, as a picture of Luminara was shown next to the planet. "We discovered she is your mother, and there isn't any clue as to who your father is. She planned to keep you a secret from the Jedi Council, but her plan backfired." Ventress said, taking pleasure in Anahita's shock and disbelief. "That- that must have been just before I ended up at Coruscant. But why? Why are you both telling me this?" Anahita questioned the elder humans, as she tried to comprehend all the information. "Anahita, you were clearly not meant to be a Jedi in this life, but I am giving you an opportunity here. Working for the Separatists has many benefits. And since you are still training, I am sure I could teach you much more than the Jedi can. So, does this interest you?" Dooku said in his usual, evil, twisted ways of words.

He shut off the hologram, and looked at Anahita. There was so much confusion and questions to be asked in her head, she felt like it would explode. Even though she was upset, she cleared her mind and knew that she had to get out of this room before Dooku or Ventress could try any other means of persuasion. "My answer's no!" she cried out at him bravely, Dooku frowned. "You will stay here as our prisoner, Jedi. Ventress, if you would capture her." Dooku ordered, as Ventress intercepted the padawan as she sprinted for the door. "Get out of my way!" Anahita threw Ventress against the wall with a force push, and then raced out of the room not bothering to look back. Ventress got up and recovered, as Dooku gave her a look of warning. She backed off, and let her master go. Going to the nearest droids, he commanded them to find Anahita. "Sir, there's the girl! She is running through the middle of the ship." came a battle droids voice a few minutes later, as Count Dooku smirked and went to find her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please be patient with me. I have to type up more, but the chapter is nearly done. I appreciate all reviews, they are a source of happiness! And of course, remeber to vote on my poll on my profile, and pages and groups on facebook you can join! May the force be with you!


End file.
